


Life of a cunt

by yesmag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boot Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Cock sleeve, Cumdump, Cumrag, Cunt, Degradation, Domination, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Submission, F/M, Foot Fetish, Hardcore Sex, Humiliation, Large Cock, Objectification, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Submission, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, ass fucking, cum slut, face fucking, female inferiority, inferiority/superiority, male superiority, sex toy, superior Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesmag/pseuds/yesmag
Summary: Set in a fantasy world.Fredrick wants to use a woman to his hearts content as a play thing ,to be used ,abused and discarded at his wimp.a women wants to be a cunt. she wants to be used and abused by a man . she wants to submit her whole being to him, to do with as he pleases





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : it's a explicit fic so beware . this is a completely fictional and fantasy work of my dark and twisted side.  
> Don't say I didn't worn. So without further ado let us begin the fun.

**Prologue**

* * *

 

 

This is a story of a woman named Kathryn or Kate.  
Since young age if Kate could be certain of one thing then it was her intense desire to be used by men . many would question why a young girl would desire such thing that to at an age when she should be out playing, being carefree and above all have no knowledge of such carnal desires. Well they would be right to question it ,she did not woke up one day wanting to be a play thing for men.  
No it all started when a man next door lured her in his home and fingered her pussy and caressed her thighs nothing more , also asking her not to tell anyone. he did this to kate ,a kindergadner at the time, for about an year whenever he would find her alone he would invite her in and just gently finger her pussy and rub her thighs. Soon enough he does not have search for her or lure her in ,she herself started stealthily coming to him. You have obviously guessed by now that she did not tell anyone about this. She came to him again and again because she really liked ,what he did to her.  
May be one day he would have moved beyond these simple touches but thank god we would not know because a year into this ordeal Kate's father got transferred so she moved far away from such fate .

But it was already too late because a spark has already ignited in her being, a desire to please men. And as she grows up and with mr. Next door unavailability her mind started concoating ways and scenarios to recreate the sensation she felt and remembers so fondly.  
One such scene was beating her naked bum with her school shoes. And of course how can we forget about this one time when she built a fortress and prolifered her fathers shoes in it . she slept with the shoes on her face but not before kissing it and smacking her bum and pussy with it. Afterwards using her father's shoes for such recreational activities became a habit of her.

The older she got, the more wild her fantasies went now if you would ask a well informed adult what all this told about Kate . most would say she is a submissive. They would be some what right .She was not simply a submissive , no she was extremly submissive. Kate desired to serve men and mainly at the expense of her own well being and happiness. She wanted to find her pleasure in men's pleasure and satisfaction . And in her opinion for men to achieve this satisfaction she must be used, abused, degraded, humiliated ,debased and hurt to their hearts content and that to without caring a wit about her.


	2. the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. Do not take it seriously please.

 

* * *

 

The journey for kate truly began at college. It was here, where she was free from her parents constant attention that she flourished into the cockslut she dreamed of being. 

She garnered a reputation for being a fairly easy and pretty nasty girl. She chose all sort of boys to be with leaving no stone unturned from shy to arrogant, tall to short, kind to cruel every sort of man was at least sampled once. The same was true for sexual acts. She sampled it all. Whether it was face fucking, anal sex, spankings, tossed around, slapped, spat on, rough sex , humiliationn, degradation, slut shaming, name calling. All was experienced by her in her quest to become a perfect play thing. 

But all of it was done on her conditions, wimps and fancy Since she had no desire to acquire STD's she was as careful as you can possibly imagine . while she desired to taste cum quite badly but she held herself back and keeping only to safe sex. It was during her Masters that she actually found two men (step-brother).

She meet them in a club, Nicolas and Matthew by profession software designers. they were tall, handsome, brunets ,dressed smartly, polite, straight forward, charming, intelligent, and above all open minded. That night she went home with them. Since then they were her constant partners and became her best friends. It was fun and all but came to an end when Matthew feel in love with her only girl friend and roommate and Nicolas also found a girlfriend. Though she got two good friends out of it so she was not complaining.

She was content. She completed her education, got a job which paid well and occasionally she dabbled into bdsm scenes.

 

*****

Frederick cooper the richest man she had meet till that day and she meet Frederick in a park of all places. That day she had an argument with a colleague since she was quite upset she decided to clear her mind in a park in route to her home. He stopped there on a wimp that day after an a really success take over wanting to walk off the excess energy. The connection between them was instant. They crossed path their eyes meet something happened. He approached her and she was glad to have such good looking man distracting her from her depressing thoughts.

They exchanged pleasantries and walked around the park together for good fifteen minutes. He was 6 foot 3 inch tall brunet with blue eyes and was very much aware his own good looks and her straying eyes.

Kate felt so aroused just walking with him that she decided after few rounds around the park to just leave before she embarrassed herself. But before she could make an excuse he propositioned her. A night with him. If she was agreeable of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: hope you liked it so for. Do comment


End file.
